


Aliens & Backhanded Compliments

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the twenty-twenty pandemic; Barbara and Tommy have a conversation.Inspired by the three YouTube 'Explaining The Pandemic...' videos by Julie Nolke and a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Aliens & Backhanded Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I wonder if aliens ride past earth and lock their doors.”

“Your mind is a very strange place Barbara.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“You’re welcome, but seriously, what made you think of aliens?”

“Well, if you were an extraterrestrial lifeform, intelligent or otherwise, would you want to visit earth in twenty-twenty? We’ve had wildfires, mass protests, a global pandemic, panic buying of toilet roll, murder hornets…”

“Murder hornets?”

“Yes, murder hornets.”

“You’re making that one up.” 

“I’m not. Google it. Anyway, where was I?”

“Murder hornets.”

“Right. Yes. Murder hornets. Brexit, Megxit, plane crashes, an impeachment trial, celebrity deaths, celebrity court cases. I could go on forever.”

“Please don’t, I’m still trying to get past the murder hornets.”

She stuck her tongue out at me.

“Charming.”

“I know I am. But, as I said, would you want to visit planet Earth in twenty-twenty?”

“No, especially not if you’re the one writing the holiday brochure. However, it would make an interesting reality show for your aliens. Earth: Twenty-Twenty – The Apocalypse Year.”

“And you had the cheek to say my mind is a very strange place.”

“It’s your influence.”

“Is that another one of your backhanded compliments?”

“There was nothing backhanded about it.”


End file.
